Cerastes
}}Whiteout. |- style="background:#000000" |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Drell |- style="background:#000000" | Age: | }Approximately 29-34 years, based on appearances. |- style="background:#000000" | Date of Birth: | }Unknown. |- style="background:#000000" | Occupation: | } Private Information Broker. |- style="background:#000000" | Location: | } Unknown. Post history suggests he is frequently in deep space, potentially nearing Terminus or the Abyss. |- style="background:#000000" | Marital Status: | }Single. |- style="background:#000000" | Eye color: | }Red. |- style="background:#000000" | Height: | }6'4". |- style="background:#000000" | Build: | }Narrow, but well-toned. |- style="background:#000000" | Affiliations: | }The only publicly-stated affiliations he has are to a corporation known as Revenant Co., and 'The Band'. |} Going by the username of "Whiteout.", Cerastes is an active information broker whose research led him to register on the Cerberus Daily News forums several years ago. He is tight-lipped and cold, and rarely displays anything resembling an actual personality. His habit of staring, strict posture, and verbose speech patterns tend to alienate him in social environments. Although there is no official documented diagnosis, he suffers from Antisocial Personality Disorder, which has left him with an inability to fully empathize with others. Most people tend to assume he has some form of Asperger's syndrome. It would appear that he doesn't have a very good sense of humor. Judging the Book By Its Cover Physically, Cerastes is an unusual creature. He's taller than the average drell, and even after putting on a fair bit of muscle weight during his unexplained hiatus, he's rather narrow and lean. More notable is his albinism: his scales are as white as a salt flat, tinted only by the occasional hint of yellow. Although he doesn't leave much of his hide exposed to the open air, he is absolutely riddled with scars; some are surgical from past operations on his leg, but most are from undisclosed acts of violence. Biography Technically, Cerastes doesn't exist. Had it not been erased from everything saving his memories, Cerastes' public file would have held pages upon pages of foster homes, several incidences of assault as a youth (both caused and received), and a sudden drop off the map in his late teens. Little more is to be said, save that he now has a solid reputation as a successful information broker. Connections * Ali'quam - Cohort. They seem to work together decently enough, although Cerastes has a tendency to lie to him. What else is new? * Ana Sari - Ex-Cohort. Cerastes hated her. * Jil - Cohort. Once flooded his entire suit with tetrabytes of highly-illegal pornography. Oddly enough, a killswitch has designated Jil with the entirety of Cerastes's databases, complete with decryption keys. * Murtag Kirok - Cohort. Purchased a varren pup from him, named Sickle. They have a mutual respect for each other, though their initial meeting was on rocky grounds. * Shirin Vedral - Cohort. The two don't get along very well, but together they're remarkably effective at their jobs and have what Cerastes calls "a professional understanding". * Songbird - Ex-Cohort. Worked together for a brief period of time in The Band. * Safiya - Errant girlfriend, nemesis, and divine punishment, all wrapped in one. * Ana'therion vas Nedas - Once a close friend of Cerastes, he cut all contact with her approximately two years ago. * Job - A reluctant association at best. Cerastes shot him in the leg and, apparently for the hell of it, antagonizes the man on the boards. * Rom Anbel - Prior client of Cerastes'; their associations ended with betrayal. * Suri'Neyvi vas Rosenkreuz - Subject of an ongoing contract he had with Shirin. The affair was a wash that he refuses to discuss, given that A) Suri was significantly younger than him, and B) she tortured him before it was over. Trivia * Due to an "old accident", Cerastes once walked with a limp, favoring his right leg. However, Shirin Vedral paid for a full surgery to replace his knee following his completion of a personal job for her; as a result, he no longer struggles with his gait. * His albinism has resulted in several optical complications, which explains why his sight is limited in brightly-lit areas. * "Cerastes" is the name of a Greek snake, said to be capable of startling birds from the air and consuming them. It is also noted for being so flexible and eerie in its movements that it appeared to have no spine. * After having disappeared without a trace for roughly two years, he has recently resurfaced without explanation of where he was, or, more importantly, what he was doing. Category:Characters Category:Drell